Jacob and Renesmee drabbles
by nightnoxx
Summary: This will be a series of little snippets from Jacob and Renesmees lives. I hope you enjoy!
1. The First Kiss

**A little one shot of Jacob and Renesmees first kiss. Enjoy!**

I was on a mission. I ran through the forest to the spot where Jacob would be waiting for me. It was our special place. I felt a nervous flutter in the pit of my stomach, but I was determined, I had to do this now, I had to let him know.

I slowed down so that I would be walking at a normal pace when I entered the clearing. Jacob stood casually, leaning against the huge boulder that was in the middle of the clearing. The grass swayed lightly in the soft summer breeze and the sun was shining, warm, making my skin glow with the faintest sparkle, something it did, due to the fact that I was half vampire and all.

"Hey Nessie!" Jacob greeted me, grinning. I couldn't help flashing him a huge smile in return. "Hey". I walked up to him. This was it. It was now or never. "So what do you want to..." but that was all he managed to say because I had grabbed his face and pulled him down to mine so that our lips met, finally. I held my lips on his and for two whole seconds he was completely frozen.

Oops, I thought. Maybe he didn't think of me in that way after all. I didn't have to worry for long though because he had soon comprehended what had happened and he wrapped his big, strong arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss a little. I knew he loved me and I loved him in a way that would last forever and ever.

We broke apart, Jake looked down at me with my favorite crooked smile, and I smiled widely up at him. "It took you long enough," he said with a satisfied smirk. "I punched him lightly in the arm. "It's not my fault that I don't have the imprinting to tell me who I love" I said and stretched up on the tip of my toes to give him another kiss and he kissed me softly back, bith of us smiling the whole time.

 **I hope you like this little drabble. Feel free to leave a review and keep an eye out for more of these to come soon ;)**


	2. Saying Goodnight

I stood on the porch with Nessie. I had stayed way past the "curfew" Edward and Bella had set for us. As soon as Edward had caught even a hint of a sign that my feelings for Renesmee had started to take on a more serious tone, they were quick to set a bunch of rules. Like that would stop Nessie if she really wanted to see me. She was as stubborn as her mother.

Nessie love me the same way I loved her. It had taken her a bit longer than I had wished for to realize it, but I didn't really care as long as I knew she eventually would. That Brazilian hybrid, Nahuel, or whatever the hell his name was, had made things a bit more confusing for Nessie. I have to admit, I had been pretty jealous, though I'd never tell Renesmee that. Urgh, when he's kissed her I nearly ripped his head of right there. Edward had found that whole situation all too amusing. It was all in the past now though.

Nessie hadn't felt right with the hybrid so she told him she just wanted to be his friend. The look on his face, priceless! Not too long after that, she had made it pretty clear that she didn't want me to be just her friend. Edward and Bella had not been ready for that.

"Well, I guess I better get going" I declared. "Yea, I guess so" Nessie replied. "We wouldn't want my parents to throw a fit," she said, a bit louder so that her parents were sure to hear her. I could feel Edwards eye roll all the way out here. Renesmee chuckled. I shook my head, chuckling with her. I placed my hands on both sides of her face and looked her deep in the eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow then," I said. "Yeas you will." Renesmee stood up on her toes and I quickly leaned down to close the gap so that our lips met. I heard a low his from inside the house… Edward. I paused for a second, smirked, and went in for a kiss that wasn't quite as soft and innocent. Renesmee did not seem to mind one bit as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me even closer.

The front door burst open, revealing a not so pleased Edward Cullen. "I thinks it's time for you to go home Jacob". I guess I'd let my thoughts wander a bit too far, that and he didn't particularly like it when I kissed his daughter. "Sure, sure," I said, smiling. Nessie just rolled her eyes. She gave me a quick peck on the lips before I went and got on my bike to drive back to La Push and patrol duty that was waiting for me.


	3. Edwards realization

**I don't own any of this. This universe belings to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing around in it.**

 **Edwards** **realization**

I sat on the couch, holding Renesmee when I heard the sound of footsteps dragging down the stairs. I looked up to see an exhausted Edward Cullen enter the room. The blonde, Rosalie, who sat next to me, making faces at Renesmee to make her smile looked up concerned for her brother, though she quickly returned her attention to the baby. I really hated that stupid bloodsucker; she had no respect for other people's feelings.

"How is she?" Carlisle had asked concern thick in his voice. "I don't know. Her heart is beating on it' own, but it's weak. I don't know if it'll hold," Edwards voice cracked at the last word. He really looked like hell, not that anyone blamed him. He might lose the love of his life, we all felt bad for him. Even blondie cared enough to feel bad for him now. "I'll go up and have a look," the doctor said as he left the room quietly.

Edward didn't move he just stood there, frozen like a statue. Esme, the vampire mother, went over to him, embracing him, her eyes full of pain for her adopted son. I looked away feeling like an intruder to a very personal moment.

I looked down at Renesmee, at her perfect little face. She smiled at me and my heart melted. She was the most beautiful thing that ever existed. The center of my universe, my everything. Now don't be sick, it wasn't anything romantic, she was just a baby for crying out loud, but she was my imprint and it would probably come to that someday, but right now, what she needed was a protector and that was what I would be to her. I would be whatever she needed me to be. Do whatever I could to make her happy, to keep her safe.

Edward hissed quietly then and every head whipped around to look at him. "This has to be some sick joke!" he erupted. He looked pissed and he was staring right at me. Crap! He must have realized from my thoughts that I had imprinted on his daughter. "Jacob Black, please tell me this in not what I think it is". Edward had closed his eyes and was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his index finger. "You know I can't help it," I reasoned. Blondie chuckled next to me and I glared at her.

I was feeling a little panicked as I held Renesmee closer to my chest, protectively. "The universe hates me!" Edward announced exasperated. He wouldn't make me leave, would he? I didn't know how I was going to bare that. Only thinking about it broke my heart. "I won't make you leave, dog. I owe you too much for taking care of my wife in my absence, for saving her when I couldn't". Pain flickered across his face, a ghost of the burning man I had seen there before, in the beginning after they got home from the honeymoon. "Thank you," I said, relief clear in my voice. "Now I would like it if you could please hand me my daughter, I really do want to meet her."

I stood up and walked over to him, a little reluctantly, placing my whole world in the arms of the bloodsucker. It went against every fiber in my body, but he was her father after all. He gave me a look of understanding. I think I knew a little better how he had felt all those times he had dropped Bella off at the border to La Push. It all seemed like an eternity ago now. I had used to hate him both for the fact that he was a vampire and for the fact that he had won the heart of the girl I loved. I only felt gratitude against him now that I understood him better and now that he had let me be a part of Renesmees life. I knew that there had formed a bond between us, making us almost like brothers, as we would both strive to protect the precious life that was now sleeping peacefully in her father's arms.

The room had gone completely quiet, all eyes on Renesmee, Edward and me. The atmosphere was strange. I think some of them had expected Edward to rip me to bits. Suddenly the sound of a heartbeat beating stronger flowed down the stairs. "Bella," Edward whispered. He needed to be with her, so I took Renesmee carefully into my own arms again, making sure she wouldn't wake up and then Edward was gone. He couldn't stand being apart from Bella another second. We could hear him talking quietly with Carlisle upstairs and we all started to feel a little bit more optimistic.

 **Thank you for reading. As always, feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think, wether you liked it or you have constructive criticism for me ;)**


	4. We're going camping

Her bronze hair was blowing softly in the wind as we sat outside at the back of the house of the Cullen residence. She was so beautiful, I could look at her all day long. Her skin gave of the slightest shimmer, a trait she had inherited from her dad. The things I wanted to do with her! We could og hiking, bring a tent and have ourselves a little sleepover in the woods. Just the two of us sharing a sleeping bag under the stars. I imagined how she would snuggle up to me and how i would take her in my arms and kiss her there.

Suddenly a door flew open and a very displeased Edward Cullen burst out into the backyard. "Dammit, dog! Can you please try to control yourself!" he growled. Oops.. I guess I'd let my thoughts wander. Too often I forgot about that annoying little trick he could do. Reading peoples minds, it was very inconvenient. Edward was not too keen on the whole me and Nessie being a couple thing, and especially me and Nessie being a couple and spending time alone together away from everyone else, if you know what I mean. "Hey, I'm sorry," I said. _Didn't mean to_ , I added mentally. "Dad, you said you weren't gonna do this," Nessie complained. "I can't help it, his thought are so loud and so… so _graphic_ some times." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't my fault he couldn't stop himself from listening in.

Nessie smirked at me. "Graphic, huh?" Edwards expression was strained. He looked very uncomfortable where he stood. "It's not funny Renesmee," he said. "I'll try to control myself, I promise," I told him. The poor guy was really struggling. "Good." _I will definetly take her on that camping trip though_ , I though knowing that he could hear it loud and clear. "Over my dead body Jake!" he said annoyed. Nessie looked at me confused. "It's nothing," I told her, while giving her a playful wink. "Yeah, it better be nothing," Edward said sternly. I snickered. It was just too much fun messing with him.

"Edward, I need you!" Bella called from somewhere in the house. "I'm coming love," Edward called back. "And you Jacob, please, behave yourself," he pleaded. "Yes, sir" I said, saluting him as if he was my military leader. This time Edward was the one rolling his eyes and then he walked back inside.

"What was that all about?" Nessie asked, amused and a little confused. We went and sat down next to a huge tree and leaned back against it. "We're going camping," I said as I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head and her face lit up in one of her breathtaking smiles and I could feel Edwards annoyance all the way from the house, being completely out of power to do anything about it.


End file.
